


you live in my heart

by judlane



Series: neil is sappy [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, This is really self indulgent, andrew is a fuckin sap, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judlane/pseuds/judlane
Summary: He cleared his throat loud enough that Andrew looked up at him.“Wanna dance?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> soo holy shit i had such good feedback on that one drabble i posted so im gonna go ahead and post this one too bc i wrote it like a month ago and it's just been sitting in my drafts  
> again, sorry for any mistakes, pls let me know mkay im too tired to proofread again ok ty ily

Neil chewed absently on his straw as he watched Andrew through his lashes across the table.

The Banquet was fine, much better than that shit show last year, and the only level of discomfort Neil was experiencing was his tie pressing too snugly against his throat. He wanted to pick at it, but Wymack had pointedly glared at him halfway across the crowded room, so Neil took to worrying the plastic straw between his teeth.

Andrew stared, blank faced, down at his new phone, tapping at the screen in a way that had Neil watching his knuckles earnestly.

The other Foxes were long gone, leaving just him and Andrew at the long table with abandoned plastic plates and cups, opting to mingle among rivals and friends. Some were even starting to dance, if that was what you could call what Nicky was doing in the middle of some sort of hype circle. And then there was Matt and Dan. Dan had her arms wrapped softly around Matt’s neck and Matt was stooped down so he could lay his cheek against her’s, smile never leaving his face. They were swaying softly to some unheard music, both just content to be close to one another. A rush of affection thrummed in Neil’s chest at the sight.

It also gave him an idea.

He cleared his throat loud enough that Andrew looked up at him.

“Wanna dance?”

Andrew stared at him long and hard, before going back to tapping on the screen. “No.”

Oh well. It had been worth the shot.

\----

 

  
It was a week after the Banquet, and Neil wasn’t having a good day. His head was throbbing from lack of sleep and his skin felt strung too tight across his bones. He just wanted to curl up and sleep the rest of the night, but he had math homework that had to get done.

He could, however, allow himself a few minutes of sprawling out beside Andrew on the bed and closing his eyes. Just a few minutes.

Andrew hadn’t looked up from his book, but laid a warm hand around the back of Neil’s neck.

Neil laid a lot longer than he was supposed to before he finally sighed and pushed himself up. He rolled out of the bed, ruffled through his backpack, and pulled out his math book and tossed it hazardously onto his desk. He nearly had to force himself to sit down in the chair, and it took even more willpower for him to flip to the problem set he was meant to be doing. It took him a few minutes of staring at the equations for him to realize he needed pencil and paper.

Neil nearly toppled to the ground when he swung around to see Andrew silently standing behind him, regarding his math book with cool eyes.

“Drive. Yes or no?”

Neil shook the desk with the force he slammed his textbook closed. “Yes.”

Andrew muttered something like _drama queen_ under his breath, but strode across the room to find his keys and phone.

Neil hurriedly pulled on some sweats over his shorts and a soft off-white sweatshirt that bagged a little too much over his hands, but Neil loved it because Matt had given it to him. He stuffed his socked feet into his shoes at the front door and followed a waiting Andrew.  
They didn’t talk, not even when the Maserati purred to life and Andrew maneuvered out of campus and onto the road. They pulled up to a small gas station and Neil followed Andrew inside, rubbing his hands at the brisk night cold.

Andrew made a beeline for the cigarette counter and tossed Neil a glance.

“Go find something to eat.”

Neil picked out some cashews for himself and the most chocolate-y candy bar he could find. He would’ve grabbed the ice cream but it was too much of a hassle to handle, not that he wouldn’t put it pass Andrew to finish a whole carton while driving. Neil just wasn’t sure he was ready to see a sight like that yet.

Neil tossed the items next to two packs of cigarettes on the counter and waited quietly for the cashier to ring them up. The moment they were back inside the car, Andrew was digging through the plastic bag. He held Neil’s cashews out by his fingertips, face impassive but disgust radiating off of him.

“They’re _honey roasted_ ,” because Neil wasn’t going to be judged by someone who was currently unwrapping diabetes in plastic.

Andrew took a large bite out of his candy bar. “I don’t give a fuck.”

Neil rolled his eyes and buckled himself in.

Once he was done with the candy bar, Andrew started thumping a pack of cigarettes against the heel of his hand. Neil watched him for a few moments, sucking the sweetness off the cashews in his mouth.

“Why do you do that?”

Andrew flipped the pack over and repeated the process. “Burns slower.”

“Oh.”

The quiet settled over them again as Andrew lit one up and pulled out from the gas station. Neil rolled down his window so he could feel the cold breeze on his face and let himself relax against the leather. He finished his cashews and started fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater because it felt right to do something. He wanted to talk to Andrew, but there wasn’t much that needed to be talked about, and Neil mostly just wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to listen to Andrew’s hands sliding on the wheel as he turned and the Maserati prowling down the road. He wanted to pretend that this had been his entire life - cold nights out on the road with someone he loved.

Neil nearly jolted out of his seat at that thought. Did he love Andrew? He’d never - not even with his mom. He’d never really knew what love was. Love from her was biting words and the constant weight of protection. Wasn’t that what Andrew was as well? But there was something different about it -

A warm hand caught Neil’s that had begun to pull the stray strings out of his sweater and slid their fingers together.

 _Oh,_ Neil thought as their intertwined hands rested on the middle console.

Neil turned to look at Andrew and felt warmth bud in the lower pits of his stomach.

“You can’t smoke now,” Neil said softly.

“You want me to smoke or hold your fucking hand?”

Neil tightened his grip and Andrew rolled his eyes, but Neil didn’t miss the fingers mutually tightening around his own.

They drove like that for a while. Long back roads and then dimly lit streets and then, suddenly, gravel. The Maserati slowed as they slowly cruised down a nonexistent road that was bordered by nothing but darkness and corn fields. It would have been creepy, but the calloused palm against Neil’s reassured him.

Andrew put the car in park and settled back. He was staring hard into the middle distance, jaw working in thought.

Neil couldn’t help but lift a hand to brush the hair at Andrew’s temples. It was awkward, because he had to turn his arm at a weird angle, but it was worth it just to be touching Andrew.

Andrew reached over and suddenly pressed something on the car radio and soft music spilled out of the speakers. He turned the volume up higher, and then he was out of the car, and Neil was confused as he watched Andrew come over to his side and swing open his door. He loomed over Neil, hands practically fists at his sides.

“Dance. Yes or no?”

Giddiness stuttered Neil’s heart and he was smiling, smiling, smiling as he got out of the car, leaving the door open so the music was louder.

“Yes.”

Andrew was tightly wound as he stood before Neil, eyeing him like he was waiting on a punch instead. Slowly, so that Andrew could stop him if he wanted, Neil draped his arms over the top of Andrew’s broad shoulders like he had seen Dan do all those days ago. He kept a respectable space between their bodies though.

It was a long moment before Andrew moved as well, sliding his hands around Neil’s waist and pulling him closer, closer until they were flush. Neil dropped his head until his cheek was against Andrew’s and, remembering how Matt had moved, began to sway slowly.

It was no doubt off beat or really had no rhythm, but Neil didn’t care because Andrew didn’t seem to. He was still rigid against Neil, but his hands were soft and warm and sliding around to his back. Neil pushed his hands into the soft hair at the back of Andrew’s head and nuzzled his face at the junction between shoulder and neck.

The tension leeched out of Andrew until Neil’s head was being tilted back and they were kissing. It was soft - a soft kiss that was rare and few between, all closed-mouth chasteness. But it pushed Neil’s heart into overdrive all the same. Andrew smelled like tobacco and the sweetness of chocolate and his earthy aftershave. It smelled like home.

They broke apart and Neil laid his head back down, mouth pressed innocently against the base of Andrew’s throat as they swayed.

Andrew’s voice was a deep vibration. “Better not fall asleep. I’ll leave you out here.”

Neil pressed a slow kiss to Andrew’s throat and he shuddered.

“No, I don’t think you will.”

No more was said and then the song was ending and a new one picked up, but they didn’t let go of each other.

Not until it was too cold and Neil really was in the danger of falling asleep and Andrew claimed he needed another cigarette. He still held Neil’s hand on the drive back however, despite his grumbling.

It was late, the campus dead and the other Foxes asleep by the time they both fell into bed. Neil sleepily burrowed into his blankets as he faced Andrew.

“I didn’t do my math homework.”

“Fucking sucks,” Andrew replied, eyes sliding closed.

It was quiet for a few long moments before it was broken again.

“I remember the answers to those questions. I’ll give them to you tomorrow.”

Neil grinned wide and Andrew nearly shoved him out of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nq4rvRdR_NA
> 
> sorry idk how to do the whole.. linking thing just yet but this is the song andrew and neil dance to
> 
> catch ur boy on [tumblr](http://sevenyearsdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
